hacia la superficie
by TRIXLI
Summary: hola al fin de vacas bueno creo que tendré mucho tiempo libre haci que iniciemos esta historia la hice con mi primo que hiso la historia la cancion. si se meten a reviews si miran a alguien entre KarencitaFrost300 y JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra no me gusto nada tu review
1. Chapter 1

era un día tranquilo en bajoterra parece que nadie tenia que hacer kord y pronto estaban con grendell y eli y trixie en el refugio bueno no digamos que eli estaba en el refugio porque estaba afuera del refugio abajo de unos arboles jóvenes pensando en la superficie de eli y trixie editando vídeos(una pregunta porque siempre que escribimos ponemos que trixie esta editando vídeos?)en eso sele ocurrio a eli ir de paseo antes que esos 2 llegaran pero no le dijo nada a trixie en tonces eli salio y llegaron eso 2 pero no lo vieron salir eli iva a toda velocidad a una direccion indefinida y se topo con algo eli y lucky salieron volando y eli fue a ver con que topo y cuando vio fue una silla como la del decenso pero esta era la de subir eli quedo impactado de que ya podia subir y regreso al refugio justo cuando trixie preguntaba por el

Trixie-donde estabas eli estaba muy preocpada(porque creen ustedes)

Eli- perdon trixie solo sali a un paseo

Trixie- se puede saber a donde

Eli- no lo se porque iva en una direccion indefinida y me a porcieto ya podemos ir a la superfucie

Trixie,Kord,Pronto-como lo sabes eli lo encontraste

eli-sip pero les propongo algo todos subiran una semana y luego regresaremos si propuso eli

si dijeron todos quien es el primero dijo eli

que se kord dijo trixie ok kord empaca tus cosas si dijo kord

_ya en la superficie_

donde estamos eli en la superficie kord hhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu dijo kord muy emocionado mira aqui esta mi casaok dijo kord entraron y eli dijo tu dormiras en el cuarto de mis padres porque es la cama mas grande que hay

kord no le interesaba salir solo como se trasportaban los humanos

_ya en bajoterra_

trixie-chicos que bueno que hoy vinieron pronto necesita ayuda

ok dijeron los 2 con intriga

trixie tennia razon pronto estaba pegado a la pared


	2. el turno de pronto

QUEE SUCEDIO AQUI dijo eli

trixie- sierto topoide enojo a las babosas porque el queria ver su programa favorito pero ellas querian ver tu programa favorito

eli- lo estan dando y se fue a centar con las babosas

trixie-ELI VEN AQUI A AYUDARNOS

eli- muy bien mama

kord solo rio solo antes una pregunta quien ira después a la superficie dijo eli bueno ira pronto dijo kord ok pronto tu iras si dijo pronto justo antes que cayera al piso jajajajajaja rieron todos a carcajadas pronto solo de fue a su habitacion solo que pacen unos dias y partiremos

pasaron los días y partieron

_ya en la superficie _

tu dormiras donde durmio kord dijo eli ok dijo pronto

a pronto solo le interesaba que comen los humanos de la superfucie y solo salieron 2 dias

_ya en bajoterra_

esta semana comimos como reyes


	3. turno de trix

dijo kord bueno es hora que coman mis exquisiteces dijo pronto bueno yo no las probare por una semana por que es mi turno de ir a la superficie con eli dijo trixie pero cuando dijo "con eli" se sonrojo al máximo igual que eli

_bueno pasaron 4 días y partieron _

_ya en la superficie_

era de dia por lo que salio primero trixie y estaba lloviendo gracias a dios que estaba lloviendo porque si no que pensaría la gente que 2 jóvenes salían de las alcantarinas y luego eli y dijo por aqui trix ok dijo trixie entraron y eli le pregunte tu me perdon donde quieres dormir dijo eli (si quieren saber que le iba a preguntar primero es tu me amas) en donde durmio kord dijo trixie ok dijo eli

_ya en la mañana_

trixie al fin durmio porque kord dejo un hoyo en la cama de su trasero (jejejejejejeje)trixie desperto porque se ohian muchos ruidos y fue a ver y se encontro con eli en la cocina

buenos dias eli

buenos dias trix

que haces eli

EL DESAYUNO

aaaaaaaa que tierno

gracias trix dijo eli un momento trixie medijo que soy tierno penso eli

denada

estas bien trix

si solo que me cuesta ver por la luz

aaaaaaaaaaa hablas del sol

que es el sol

es una estrella gigante compuesta de gases toxicos y lava

aaaaaaaaaaaa

muy bien fuera las clases de ciencia y a comer

si

_terminaron de comer _

aaaaaaaa estoy tan llena

si yo tambien

trix que quieres hacer hoy

mmmmmmmm que tal si salimos a la caverna comercial

trix aqui no se dice haci se dice centro comercial

es la misma cosa

jajaja tienes razon

ire a bañarme eli

ok trix

trixie se fue

aaaaa como la amo dijo eli en voz alta pero callandito y con cara de menso

_ya en el centro comercial_

que quieres comprar trix

mmmm no se talvez cosas

si tienes razon

solo una pregunta eli

cual trix

aqui no se combierten en zombis

no trix aqui no ocurre eso

si tienes razon

eli mira zapatos dijo trixie corriendo y agarrando la mano de eli

eli solo reodo los ojos porque a que chica no le gusta como se visten

en la tienda se tardaron como 30 minutos y trixie le hiso ponerse unos "pares de zapatos a eli" a unos pares me refiero a 20 pares

salieron con muchas volsas en las manos y se tardaron como 4 horas en todo el centro comercial

_ya de regreso a la casa_

eli conducia el auto y trixie en el lugar de copiloto obserbando todo a su alrededor eli la miraba con cara de enamorado de vez en cuando ya que iba conduciendo

_llegaron a la casa _

trix me ayudas decia eli con todas las volsas

claro eli te ayudo(no se cuantas volsas eran pero digamos que eran como 19)

trixie tomo 9 t eli se quedo con 10

entraron a la casa y ...

* * *

chan chan chan que pasa se encontraron con algien de bajoterra o alguien conocido

bye.


	4. la confecion

hola se que los deje en suspenso y aqui les ruje aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

anterior mente

_trix me ayudas decia eli con todas las volsas_

_claro eli te ayudo(no se cuantas volsas eran pero digamos que eran como 19)_

_trixie tomo 9 t eli se quedo con 10_

_entraron a la casa y ..._

* * *

adivinen que no habia nadie dejaron las bolsas en los sillones y se escucha un ruido de la habitacion de eli y eli fue a ver con trixie y estaba berpy eli dijo

que haces aqui pequeña trabiesa

eli que era ooooooooo berpy

hola dijo berpy entre chillidos

me asustas te berpy

te asusto una babosa eli

que pense que era blakk o alguien haci

si tienes razon

u

que eli

NO TRAJIMOS NADA DE COMER

QQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE HOY QUE COMEREMOS ELI

no lose trix pero te juro que hoy comeremos trix

jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja rieron todos en eso salio enigma,juolls(no se si asi se escribe XD)y doc.

con que tenemos a unas babosas trabiesillas

si que son trabiesas

que are con ustudes chicos

bueno ordenare una pizza

ok eli

eli se larga

berpy solo sele queda biendo a trixie y esta dijo

como lo amo en voz alta y calladita y berpy solo la mira picaramente eli regreso en menos de 35 minutos con la pizza trixie estaba jugando con los juguetes de eli y eli dise

aaaaaaaaaa te vez linda jugando con los jugetes

gracias dijo trixie un momento eli me dijo que me veia linda penso trixie(tipico ella le dijo tierno y el le dice linda )

denada

a comer

SI

iTERMINARON DE COMER!

que llena estoy

igual yo

oye te dire una pregunta

cual

porque no comimos nada en el almuerzo

bueno son 2 razones

y cuales son

1 estubimos de compras y 2 recorimos todo el centro comercial por ropa y zapatos

si eeeeee perdon

no no te preocupes

todo esta bien

pasaron los dias llego el dia miercoles

* * *

chan chan chan a que me dio flojera seguir la historia porque me dijeron que quieres segur o que te compre 1 jugete y claro eleji el jugete mañana seguir ok bye.


End file.
